Some antennas (e.g., VHF/UHF man-portable and vehicular antennas used for military communications) are a poor impedance match to their respective transmitters, with voltage standing wave ratios (VSWRs) as high as 4 to 1. To reduce the mismatch, banded antennas that require swapping to change between frequency ranges may be used. In spite of being optimized over a narrow band of frequencies, these antennas still require lossy matching networks in their base to achieve a “better” VSWR. These networks may improve the load seen by the transmitter, but result in high loss and low gain. Consequently, there is a need for a high-speed, automatic antenna matching network between the transmitter and antenna to reactively improve the impedance match.